Journey to the Other World
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Meeting the fictional D.Gray-man characters has been her dream. But what if they weren't fictional at all? This 21st Century fan is in for an unexpected surprise... LaviOC
1. Accidental Journey

Hello.

Welcome to Journey to the Other World. I kind of re-edited it; I hope it's alright with you. Tried to throw away my OC's 'Mary-Sue'ness.

I don't own anything.

So please enjoy my first fanfiction. Oh and there will be a little spoiler at the 'Training ground' below.

* * *

Silvia Myers.

Ever heard of her?

Probably not.

But just like any teenager, she's a huge fan of DGM.

This seventeen-year old developed a crush on the redhead Bookman, Lavi. And just like any fan, they wish they could meet the characters in the epic story.

That is why, hopeful as always, Silvia would wish upon a shooting star whenever she sees one. Though logically, it could never happen. Really? A fictional story coming to live? It's just like some fairy tale.

But wait!

D-Don't go! Keep on reading!

It did happen to her.

Silvia Myers, one of the countless fans of this anime, had a wish came true. An awesome one at that.

* * *

She was in the backyard, reading a book. She was coming to a good part, a battle was about to happen.

_Thud._

She blinked once.

_Ow!_

She blinked once more.

Silvia perked her head up and found a girl lying on the ground next to her. She was smoothening her blond, wavy, shoulder-length hair as she sat up. But the outfit caught Silvia's eyes. Not the long-sleeves or pants, but the crest.

"Exorcist?" Silvia found the familiar words escaping from her lips.

The girl immediately swung her head around, surprised. "They still have it in your days?"

Shaking her head, Silvia explained that it was a story, called DGM, thought that girl didn't quite understand. Standing up, the girl smiled, saying, "Anyway, I'm Annabel Blackwell, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Silvia Myers," the said person replied. Then Annabel asked if she could stay so as to look for Innocence. Silvia volunteered to help, and finally with much persuasion, Annabel agreed.

Annabel was to change her clothes because of her 'weird' clothing. In the end, she wore a purple Tee and a casual pair of pants. The girls started asking people if any strange phenomenon had happened, but everyone thought everything was fine. There were not even a single sign of Akuma. After a few days, they've got no information about anything related to Innocence. They lay on Silvia's blue bed, sighing.

"Now I've to go back empty-handed" Grumbled Annabel, "I hate it when this happens. Tch!"

_That mean, she's going to leave soon. _A sad frown formed at Silvia's face. But it couldn't be helped. They then sat up.

Silvia smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, Annabel."

"Me too, Silvia. It's been nice to know you."

Annabel then raised an emerald staff. It has a golden ball on top, embedded with a star.

"Activate."

The ball glowed a light green and everything became black.

* * *

…

…

…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

_THUD!_

Falling onto the hard ground, she earned a sore back. Annabel sat up, hissing in pain as she rubbed her throbbing back. "I should control where I land next time. If this goes on-"

"That hurts!"

Startled, the exorcist spun her head to the source of the voice.

Silvia groaned and rolled to her side.

"S-Silvia!" Exlclaimed Annabel. "W-What are you doing here?"

The said female sat up and looked at Annabel. "What do you mean? I thought you- Whoa."

Silvia looked around her. It wasn't in the 21st Century anymore. It didn't even look like one.

She was brought to another universe.

A universe with exorcists and Akumas.

They exchanged looks, not knowing what to do, and how to react.

"Isn't that Annabel!"

The said exorcist looked up to face a golem.

"H-Hi Komui."

"Welcome home! And well well well, who do we have here?"

_He's referring to me, I think, _thought Silvia. "S-Silvia Myers."

"I see~ A new exorcist, perhaps?"

"Not really," said Annabel, "I'll explain once we get inside."

"Alright then! Gatekeeper!"

The Gatekeeper peered down at the two of them. "Screen check!"

A bright light shone down at them. Though she had seen this many times, Silvia was still startled and let out a yelp.

"Relax," reassured Annabel, "He's not going to harm you."

The lights were suddenly gone. "100% human!"

Right after that, the huge door creaked open.

There stood Komui. He was grinning from ear to ear as he welcomed Annabel back. Annabel explained Silvia's arrival with an embarrassed tone, though Komui was laughing away.

Then, he turned to Silvia and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Komui Lee, Head of the Science Department. Sorry for dragging you into this world, we'll get you back to your world shortly."

Silvia nodded, not knowing what else to say besides introducing herself.

"Meanwhile," continued the scientist, "Could you follow me for a moment? Although you might be sent to this world by accident, I would like to ask you some questions."

Annabel blinked. "Komui, you mean you're going to bring her to see Hevlaska?"

The said male nodded with a grin.

Silvia gulped. Please, no.

Komui then brought her to the elevator. "I hope you're ready, physically and mentally," remarked Komui as they descended. Silvia felt her hands getting clammy and cold. She remembered Allen and Krory's experiences. She did NOT want to be picked up by Hevlaska.

The machine then slowly and steadily, stopped. "Hev, see if this girl is an exorcist,"

Silvia found herself being picked up. She froze. _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh._

_GET ME DOWN!_

She could feel every drop of blood flowing in her bloodstream!

Before she could do anything else, she was turned around and was facing Hevlaska's large face. She was so big up close. Silvia's breath hitched in her throat.

"Calm down," Hevlaska said in a soothing tone, "I am not going to hurt you."

Somehow, her voice really seemed to calm the teen down and she stopped struggling about. Her head went closer to Silvia's and their foreheads came in contact.

"10%... 23%...57%...64%...75%...80%... Your compatibility with your Innocence is 80%."

Silvia blinked. 80 percent? That's a lot.

...Wait, she has Innocence?

She was safely placed back into the elevator. "This girl... is an exorcist. Her thing in her pocket... is the Innocence."

Her hand dug inside her front pocket of her jeans. She certainly felt something in it, but she didn't remember putting anything inside it. She took it out.

It was a mini-staff. Transparent, curvy at the ends. Her mother gave it to her when she was born. And… it's the Innocence?

Also…

She's an exorcist. She wasn't hearing things, right?

Silvia pinched her cheek. Ow. Yep, definitely not dreaming.

She was shocked and overjoyed. She held her staff up with shaking hands towards Hevlaska. Hevlaska took it in her hands and examined it. "This Innocence… it calls itself the 'Soul' of Innocence, which is the immune system of all Innocence. The strong the 'Soul' gets, the stronger other Innocence gets, especially the 'Heart'."

Soul… of Innocence? She's never heard of that before. Man, she's totally ruining the whole plot of the series.

Silvia felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Komui. "You must be tired after your journey here, from what I've heard from Annabel. I'll bring you to your room, if you like."

She was about to say yes, until she felt a low rumble. "D-Do you mind if I do it later? I'm quite hungry at this moment." He gave me a small laugh, "Alright. It's over there." She said her thanks and made a run toward it.

Boy, she would like to eat now! She stood at the queue, waiting patiently for her turn. She looked around, searching for a certain person. Yes, she saw _him. _He looked so much hotter in real life…

"What would you want- oh a new exorcist?" Jeryy took a closer look, a smile never leaving his face.

"Yes I'm new, sort of. Well I would want burger and some soda." Jeryy looked at her, confused.

Oh, right.

"Um, then can I have spaghetti and some coffee?"

"Right away~"

A plate of spaghetti and a steaming cup of aromatic coffee was place before Silvia in a blink of an eye. She smiled at him and took her food.

She looked around for any tables she could sit on. Then, she saw Annabel waving at her, motioning for her to take a seat.

"Took you long enough, Silvia. Have a seat!" Exclaimed the golden-haired exorcist. Silvia did as told.

"Guys," Annabel turned to her comrades, "This is Silvia, I mentioned her before. Though I'm not sure if she's an exorcist."

She nodded. "Am now."

Lenalee beamed. "Welcome to the family, then!"

Allen swallowed his food hastily. "W-Welcome!"

Kanda just grunted.

Lavi grinned. "Nice to have you here!"

She smiled shyly. "T-Thank you."

"Anyway!" Lavi cheered. "I'm Lavi, by the way! You should know Annabel already, no? That lady over there is Lenalee. That dude who's gobbling up food is Allen, or Beansprout as we call him. The sulky but adorable guy is Kanda, but I call him Yuu!"

"My name's not Beansprout, dimwit!"

"Who are you calling adorable, rabbit!"

After her meal, Silvia remembered that she needed to look for Komui. She made a quick excuse and headed towards the Science Department.

As she entered, she realised how messy it really was. Messier than her bookshelves, it seems. Silvia made her way towards a pile of books which looks like Komui's table.

"Um, K-Komui, are you there?"

Someone emerged from behind. "A-Ah! You're here, Silvia! Didn't expect you to arrive so quickly!" He passed her a slip of paper. "Anyway, this is your room allocation, and Johnny will be here in a short while to take your measurements."

"If you don't mind me asking, which unit do I belong to?"

"Annabel is from Cross' unit, she found you, so you'll be assigned to Cross!" Komui beamed. "You can look for Allen later, he'll bring you there."

After Johnny took her measurements, she headed back to the cafeteria and looked for the white-haired teen.

He was still eating.

"Hi," She greeted as she sat on her original place.

"That was fast," commented Lavi.

Shrugging, she went on. "Komui wants me to see General Cross, though."

They all looked at Silvia.

"He also said I can look for Allen, who'll bring me there."

Cue for Allen to choke.

Wrong move.

"Me?!" Allen yelped. "Why me?!"

"Perhaps I can bring her there," suggested Lenalee.

Allen nodded. And returned to his food.

* * *

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS IN HIS RIGHT MIND TO DISTURB ME RIGHT NOW?"

Cross slammed open his door. But his expression softened when he saw Lenalee. "Oh, what are you here for, Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled. "General Cross, Silvia Myers is a new exorcist. She was found by Annabel, so by default she'd be under you. Do you think you can accept her?" Cross observed Silvia for a moment.

"Hm… I guess I could, she's isn't bad-looking."

Well, that was probably a pretty good compliment, coming from General Cross.

* * *

Training ground

General Cross, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Annabel and Silvia assembled there. The newbie took out her staff and examined it. "Concentrate to activate. Keep thinking 'Activate' in your mind. Focus," Cross instructed.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Activate. Activate. Please activate, Innocence.

The staff remained immobile in her hands. She frowned. Did she concentrate too little?

Lavi turned to her. "Try to focus more. Just think of your Innocence and activating it. Nothing else."

Silvia nodded and followed his advice. She closed her eyes.

_Activate and we will fight the Earl, Noahs and Akumas. Activate, be a weapon for me. Do it for everyone. I will not lose. Innocence, you must activate!_

The staff shone and began forming around her arms. It was a smooth plate of armour. It covered the back of her hand all the way to her socket. She's an equip-type, apparently. She smiled in triumph. She did it!

Cross nodded at Silvia. Silvia smiled.

Suddenly, a thought flashed across her mind. Will Cross 'die', like how it happened in the manga? It isn't even considered a death, but it was baffling enough. She stared at the general worriedly. She hoped it wouldn't happen here. She really hoped it wouldn't.

After some more training, she was feeling exhausted and hungry. And so she then headed again for the cafeteria.

She receive a surprise when she entered the cafeteria.

A poster which wrote _Welcome Silvia Myers_ greeted her. Everyone was there. Lavi walked up and handed her a cup. "This is your cup. Welcome to the Order, Silvia." The said female smiled back at him. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kanda eating soba at the corner. She wonder what he would do if she stole some of his soba. Thinking of this made her laugh.

Looking at the people celebrating her arrival to this home, she felt a sense of warmth... her second home...

She had finally became an exorcist. Adventure, here she comes...

* * *

I'm done with the first chapter. Hope you liked it.

I doubt I'll be updating this anytime soon though, but oh well…


	2. Mission No 1

Really sorry everyone. I keep publishing belated chapters. I wish I had more support… Trying hard not to make Silvia Mary-Sue BTW... I make some amendments.

Now, on with the story!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Silvia lay on her bed, staring blankly at the cream-coloured ceiling. The bed was white and a little hard, but somehow, she liked it.

It had been a couple of days since she left the 21st century and enter the past of another universe. She had been working hard to activate and work on her Innocence, which was named 'Sapphire Sword'. The harsh training earned her sore arms and a sore back, but she had the time of her life. The armour covered her sockets as a form of defence, but she could also manifest a sword of the same color as her armour.

Silvia remembered something and fished out my phone. No signal and definitely not working. Sighing, she dump it beside her. Her thoughts went to her home, her family, her friends. Would she be seeing them anytime soon? Much as she loved being in this universe, she missed them badly. Sometimes, she wondered, what happened after she 'disappeared'. How would her parents react?

What if... she could never go back?

"Silvia Myers, Komui Lee requests for you. You have an upcoming mission." Her thoughts were interrupted by a black golem (the one every exorcist has) and rushed to the Science Department. But the dreadful thought never left her mind.

* * *

"Silvia, here!" Lenalee waved to the said girl. Silvia stood beside her and Komui started briefing them on their mission. It was Silvia's first mission. She could not help but feel exhilirated.

"You will be sent to a small village located at the South-West of Africa for a mission. Apparently, rumour has it said that a tiger had been attacking the villagers, which did not happen before. And more importantly, when the villagers tried to stab it, their spear either broke or melted at its contact with the animal. The tiger has killed quite a number of people, and Akumas were spotted there. You will board the boat at the basement in half an hour's time. You are dismissed."

Those who are in the mission were: Lenalee; Allen; Lavi; Silvia; Random Finder.

Silvia packed her stuff into a suitcase that resembled Allen and Lenalee's. There was nothing much to put in, and she took a final look at the mirror. She took this moment to take a better look at her uniform.

The upper part was just like Allen's, red and black, and the lower part was long, black tights. Though she likes skirts, Silvia was relieved it wasn't part of her uniform. She found it inconvenient to go around the world wearing skirts while she jumps and runs about. She should ask Lenalee on how she managed to do it.

Suitcase in hand, the new exorcist headed towards the basement.

Much to her embarrassment, Silvia was the last to get on the boat. She felt her ears getting red as she stepped onto the boat and sat down.

"S-Sorry for being late..." Silvia murmured, giving everyone an apologetic look as the boat started to move forward.

Lenalee waved a hand. "It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes."

Lavi clicked his tongue, a disapproved look hung on his face. "She should learn to be early. Afterall, she's a newbie, all the more she should make sure not to be late." He turned to Silvia. "If you are late for any of the missions _one more time,_ you will be dealt with."

Silvia gulped and nodded nervously.

Suddenly, the redhead grinned. "I was just kidding, Silvia. Don't need to get so worked up!"

"You know," Allen started, "Just now, I was wondering if you really were Lavi. You acted like the stupid Soba git!"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you calling stupid, stupid Beansprout?" He snapped, mimicking Kanda's furious tone. "You're lucky I didn't slice you into pieces, _baka_!"

Laughter erupted from the exorcists. The Finder let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

They reached the end of the tunnel and board a train to Southern Africa at a nearby train station. They sat on their seats, and started minding their own businesses. Allen pulled Timcanpy's cheeks and wondered when could he have lunch, Lavi read a book, if not, recording everything around him into his brain.

Lavi glanced at Silvia, who was staring out into the scenery from the window, tugging at her brown ponytail._  
_

Silvia spun her head around, catching Lavi in his staring. "Lavi, what are you looking at?"

The said teen looked away, a little embarrassed. "Nothing much."

A few minutes later, Lavi was back into his old self, and began telling jokes and what kind of cute girls he met. But before he got to the part where a girl was deciding whether to go out with him or not, Allen's eye activated.

The whole train jerked to a complete stop and threw everyone off their seats. The exorcists groaned in pain but the sound of gunshots brought them to their feet.

The foursome jumped out of the train. Akumas were seen at the front of the train, firing furiously at it. The exorcists activated their Innocence and began attacking them. Allen stabbed his sword into them, Lenalee flung her legs toward the monsters, Lavi crushed them with his hammer and Silvia? Oh, she was _just_ having problems activating her Innocence.

_Drat! Activate, Sapphire Sword! Activate!_She gripped her staff, which was formally safe in her side pocket which was fastened with a clip. A bullet was flying straight towards her. "Silvia, watch out!" Lavi yelled as he brought down more Akumas.

"Activate!"

_Kaboom!_

Everyone held their breath as the dust parted and revealed… Silvia's arm outstretched, forming an 'X' in front of her. Her arms had a faded blue surface on them. She had finally activated her Innocence!

Her friends heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Silvia cursed in her mind. _Took you long enough, Innocence._ A sword formed on her right hand and she ran to fight by her friends' side. As the 'Soul' of Innocence is present at the scene, the exorcists managed to finish of the Akumas quicker than usual.

* * *

"All Akumas are killed, no one is harmed, the train can still move and we will continue the journey," Allen announced to himself as they slumped back into their seats. Lenalee held Silvia's hand. "That was a close call, Silvia."

The said girl sighed, "Guess I'll need to voice my command, since I'm still new to this." Lavi agreed with a grin. "Equip-type Innocence is definitely harder to activate, unlike parasite-type, as the latter type is a part of the exorcist. But practice makes perfect."

The train continued its course all day without encountering any Akuma. It was night-time now. Lavi was trying to sleep, Lenalee stared at her hands, Silvia gazed at the trees flying past her.

_Gurgle..._

"What the...? Allen?" Silvia turned to face the white-haired boy.

"I'm so hungry..." He trailed off, holding his tummy. The other three stared at each other.

"Anyone brought food?"

"Nope."

Silvia thought about burgers and fries, and wondered if Allen would like them if she had them. Well, it made her hungry as well.

"I think I've brought some food here!" Lavi rummaged his suitcase to take out two cranky sandwiches. He gave one to Allen. "We have to save up one for the next day." He turned around to close his suitcase. When he turned back, he realised the second sandwich from his hand was missing. And both the sandwiches were nowhere to be seen. You see, Allen is a fast eater.

"Allen! Did you hear what I've said? The second one is for tomorrow! You're gonna starve us!" The redhead shook his best friend. The latter just grinned sheepishly. Lenalee, one of the sensible ones in the Order, stood up and chided at them. "Lavi, Allen is a parasite-type exorcist. He got to consume huge amounts of food per day. Now let's just sit down and not waste energy. Moving around will make you hungrier."

Silvia thought of an idea. "Why don't we purchase some?" The other three, again, gawked at her. "T-they don't sell food in the train?"

Lenalee answered, "It's very rare, and the nearest station is in an hour's time or so, we have to alight and get some food and rest, then board another train tomorrow."

"Um, excuse me, Mistress Lenalee, but I've brought some food." Someone's voice outside startled them. It was the Finder whom everyone had forgotten.

The Finder entered the room and gave out a rice ball/ Onigiri to everyone. Allen immediately consumed them, the rest ate them quitely but gratefully. The Finder took his leave and sat outside the door again. "Looks like we can still survive for a few days," Lenalee wondered aloud.

Allen smiled. "I'm still not full, but it's tasty!"

The rest stared at him, and held their food in a defensive position.

"We know what you mean, Allen," said Lavi, continued eating his rice ball in a defensive position, still. He looked like he was hugging it while eating.

Allen blinked innocently at him, and cocked his head to one side. "I don't know what you mean, Lavi." He stared at Lenalee's rice ball, wondering why wasn't she eating it, and putting it close to her neck instead. But Lenalee misunderstood his confusion to greediness.

"Allen, I'm not giving it to you, I know it sounds selfish, but I'm going to have it by myself." She took another bite from it. Allen sort of understood Lenalee was not sharing her rice ball, but still did not understand Lavi's. He looked at Silvia. "Well, what are you going to say?"

"...It's mine, sorry. The Onigiri's mine. End of conversation."

They were still not used to her dialog, but it's not like they cared.

-Days later-

They alighted the train and gazed at what was in front of them. They started walking to their destination, and the natives seemed afraid of them, somehow. "It's always like that," Lavi mumbled to Silvia, "One moment they're friendly, the other they're anti-social, or vice versa."

Allen's left eye activated and the sound of firing and screaming welcomed them. The exorcists activated without hesitation, well, with the exception of Miss Myers. She sighed, and shouted, "Innocence, activate!" Fortunately, Sapphire Sword followed its mistress' commands and she ran to destroy Akumas. Lavi sighed, "When is this going to end?" And summoned Fire Seal to destroy the Level 1 and 2s. Allen gave himself a I'm-still-hungry look before using Edge End. Silvia sliced through more Akumas. _I can't keep fighting like this. _She lowered her sword. _If I could be brought up to the air, I wouldn't have to jump so high..._

All of a sudden, the armor on her arm divided itself to wrap around her calfs and the soles of her shoes. Then the armour under her feet lifted her into the air.

Silvia lost her balance and swayed to one side, but her feet-armour regained her balance. "Innocence granted my wish...?" Before she could think anymore, an Akuma was heading her way. Silvia used her thoughts to control her feet-armor and moved towards her enemy. She raised her sword to slash though it.

Allen looked up. "Hey isn't that..."

_She could fly, _Lenalee mused.

* * *

The foursome fell on the hard ground, panting away, while the Finder roamed around the village to gather information. "New form of Innocence, eh, Silvia?" The said girl nodded at the statement Lavi made. He's sure going to record this down.

_Sapphire Air..._A voice chanted at the back of Silvia's head. _So that is the command for it,_she thought. She patted her pocket, which again stored her Innocence. She was starting to get hungry too. Allen's tummy rumbled loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"Sorry," he apologised.

A native walked up to them and offered food and shelter for them. "It's to repay your kindness and heroic deeds," she said.

The place where they would be staying would be two huts, two beds each. The females will take one and the males will take the other. Food would be fruits and beef stew served at the gathering area where all the villagers gather there every night for dinner.

"So when did the Akuma attacks happened?" Lenalee questioned the villagers while biting an apple. The same lady told them it happened a week ago, but the tiger attacks happened a few weeks before. They had never seen such a tiger before. It's fur was golden, while the black stripes were glossy black, and it looked like as though it came down from the sky. It was majestic and started attacking them.

"Please help us!" The lady pleaded. "He had already taken a lot of our lives!"

Allen, of course, stood up and promised he would get that tiger and prevent it from attacking the villagers anymore. "And also do not let the Millennium Earl come to you and control you grief. He will use it to create Akuma."

* * *

The sound of a roar shook the exorcists from their sleep. "Can't it come in the morning or so?" grumbled Lavi as they rushed out of their huts. And there stood the tiger. Like they said, it was indeed majestic and had a powerful aura surrounding it. But that didn't stop them. "Activate!" Silvia exclaimed and summoned her Sapphire Air. Lenalee and she flew straight towards the tiger. "I'm sorry," muttered Silvia as her sword plunged into its body. The tiger roared in pain, but Silvia gasped. Her sword only went in by a few centimetres, not was she had expected. She yanked it out, and called to her friends, "Try to find where the Innocence is located, that might weaken its immunity to our attacks!"

Allen nodded, and he attacked the tiger's face with his claw. It reached out to bite his hand, which pulled out just on time.

"Eh?" Allen thought he saw something glowing in its mouth. It must be in there! "Lavi, get it to open its mouth!" yelled the clown.

"What?" Lavi yelled back.

"GET IT TO OPEN ITS MOUTH!".

Lavi understood, and summoned fire seal. The tiger roared at the sudden heat and flames around it, but Lavi made sure the licking flames are not as hot as they seem and would not burn it. Allen got a closer look. Yes, a green, glowing canine teeth which was the second teeth to its right. But he could not get it out with it still alive and kicking.

"Lenalee, could you..."Allen mouthed the rest of the words, in case the tiger understood human talk. "Knock it out?"

Lenalee gave an okay sign before kicking the tiger's head with her Dark Boots.

The tiger gave a astonished roar before slumping on the ground, unconscious. Allen pried opened its mouth cautiously as everyone nudged their way to take a look at the Innocence.

"Dentist, anyone?" Silvia questioned. Lavi gulped (he's the Bookman, he should know how to pluck out some teeth) as he closed his fingers around that tooth and tried to pull it out. Did not work. And to some unknown reason, Lavi, Lenalee and Silvia gazed at Allen's left hand. The boy sweatdropped at he stared at them. "Don't tell me..."

They nodded without mercy.

"Eeeeekkk!" he yelped.

Allen held the tooth with his left hand and yanked it out. "Eeee!" His hands shook as he held the glowing tooth. The tiger growled and its eyes shot open immediately.

"Big hammer, small hammer, grow grow GROW!" Lavi commanded as he slammed his hammer in front of the tiger. It trembled and ran away, and never returned.

_Pitiful tiger, let your tooth be saved, _Silvia thought.

"Well, looks like our job is done, eh?" Allen grinned, as he carefully dropped the Innocence into his front pocket.

Lenalee nodded as the foursome prepared to return to the Order. Now where did that Finder go?

* * *

It's been months or maybe years since I've updated this! I'm so sorry!

Silvia: Now don't cry, better late that never.

A.S.: Thanks, my nice OC. So R&R, thank you! And hope you will trespass this area again.

Silvia: Did you just say trespass?


End file.
